


Caught

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Overprotective Derek Hale, Overprotective Peter Hale, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sex interruptions, Smut, The Reader is a Hale, Vaginal Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You're a Hale, and have been secretly dating Chris Argent for a while. That is, until your brother and uncle walk in on you in a very compromising position.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this imagine: [Imagine being Derek's younger sister and he and Peter walk in on you and Chris getting it on](http://thranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com/post/131531569115/warning-nsfw-gif-source-peter-derek).

You had been seeing him for a while, even though you only usually hooked up with him at his apartment. With all the bad blood that was between the Argents and the Hales, you knew that if Peter or Derek ever found out that you were dating Chris, they might lose control and kill him.

You and Chris had been so good -- your first date didn't happen until after you turned 18 last year, even though the two of you had been attracted to one another before that. And even though you were a Hale, that didn't seem to matter to Chris. He loved you for who you were, not what you name was.

When Derek and Peter had told you they needed to go to LA to deal with some pack business, you figured that it was safe for you and Chris to hook up at your place. While you didn't live with either Derek or Peter, they showed up every once in a while, unexpectedly, just to check up on you. You hated being the baby of the family, but knew that ever since the fire, Derek and Peter had this need to make sure you were okay.

"Your brother and uncle aren't going to walk in on us, right?" Chris asked as he pressed you up against the front door of your apartment. He nuzzled your neck and left a kiss right under your ear. "Because they're not gonna care that you're 18; they're gonna try to kill me."

You moaned as he nuzzled your neck once more before replying, "They had business to do in LA. That's almost a full ten hours away. Things will be fine."

When Chris leaned down and captured your lips, you moaned into the kiss. He was such a good kisser, and he made you feel just amazing. When his tongue slid across your bottom lip, silently asking for access, you opened your mouth, granting it to him. Your tongue danced with his and his hands made their way to your hips. He grabbed you a little roughly, but you welcomed it. You were a huge fan of a few bruises during sex, especially when there was as much passion as you and Chris seemed to have.

Breaking the kiss, you grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch. You didn't want to waste time going back to your bedroom. So, instead, you pushed him down so he was sitting on the couch and then straddled his hips. You captured his lips once more and his hand immediately flew to your hip, while the other one went to your lower back. He rubbed circles on your back, right under the waistband of your jeans, as you tilted your head so you could deepen the kiss.

The two of you made out for a while. You loved the feeling of being intimate with this man, the feeling of his skin against yours, and you could make out with him all night. In fact, there were nights when all the two of you did _was_ make out, and you _loved_ it.

Breaking the kiss, you reached up and pulled your t-shirt off, reaching back to unhook your bra. As soon as the clothing was discarded, Chris took your breasts in his hands, thumbs running over your nipples. You arched your back; it just felt too damn good. You started grinding down onto his length, and Chris let out a moan.

" _Fuck_ , Y/N, so good," he groaned out as you ground down onto him. You removed his hands that were still on your breasts and put them on your hips. You leaned in to kiss him one more time before breaking it and climbing off of his lap.

His shirt came next. He let you strip it off of him and you looked down at his bare chest. _God_ , he was hot. It didn't matter that he was in his forties; his body was _very_ well taken care of. Your hands went to the buttons of his jeans, and he lifted his hips, helping you get the offending material off his body. Once the rest of both of your clothes were discarded, you got on your knees.

You ran a finger up his length, watching in amusement as it twitched, and really wanted to get it in your mouth. You leaned down and licked a stripe up his length, taking it into your mouth. He ran his fingers through your hair, not forcing your head down any further, but just running his fingers through your hair, and nothing more.

This went on for a few minutes before Chris grit out, "Shit, Y/N, so close." You pulled off because you knew that he wanted to cum inside of you, and nowhere else. You grabbed a condom out of your discarded jeans and tore open the foil packet with your teeth before rolling it onto his length. You knew you were wet enough, so you slid down onto him.

You paused for a moment, giving yourself time to adjust to his size. Chris was bigger than any of the guys you'd previously been with, and every time felt like the first time with him. Once you were ready, you started to glide up and down his length.

You were so into fucking yourself onto his cock, you didn't even hear the key go into the lock of the door, and you _definitely_ didn't hear the door open. Your back was to the door, so you had no clue that your brother and uncle just walked through. At least, not until they spoke.

"Oh my God, Y/N!" Derek yelled, and you cried out as you leapt off of Chris. You grabbed Chris' shirt off the floor and threw it over yourself. You knew his would cover you more than your own would.

"God, Derek, don't you ever knock?" you asked him. It amused you that Chris didn't even try to cover himself up. "I mean, seriously?"

"You and Chris, Y/N?" Peter asked, looking somewhat disappointed. "After what his family has done to ours?"

"Don't, Peter," you warn. "Chris had nothing to do with that. Besides, he and I have been dating since my 18th birthday."

"That was last year!" Derek yelled, knowing that your birthday was in a few weeks. "You've been together a whole year, and you didn't tell us?"

"I knew that this would be how you would react," you snap. "Now, this is my apartment. Get. Out."

Derek and Peter exchanged glances with one another before Peter nodded, and Derek followed him out. You sighed, the mood obviously ruined, and you wondered if you were ever going to be able to live this down.


End file.
